We are collaborating on the generation of a mouse gene knockout for the lysosomal ?-mannosidase as an animal model for the human genetic disease ?-mannosidosis. Gene disruption constructs prepared in the Moremen laboratory are being used by Dr. Condie to generate the knockout mice. The homozygous null mice will be analyzed in the Moremen laboratory for the storage phenotype and potentially used as a model for the testing of therapeutic strategies.